My little Invader Ponies
by Invader1995
Summary: Dib and Zim have made an uneasy truce but it's put a risk when an old enemy returns. Their struggle quickly turns selfish and they badly mess up Dibs special project. Now they all must learn to work together to get home, but do they really want to return? I own nothing! R


**This has been bugging me for a while and yes I'm a fan of both shows. I'm too embarrassed to let my friends know about my love of MLP. I might get over it eventually… The embarrassment part not my love of the show, it's just genius. Anyways I had a thought (I do that sometimes too often.) and I've been stuck on the idea ever since: What would a crossover with IZ and MLP be like. I got a little excited over the idea and tried to think of good characters to put in the crossover. Zim and Gir have to be in there what a crossover would be without at least the shows namesake being involved and Gir is most often used as a plot device for the show if you haven't noticed. Example being: Zim is fixing the house and Gir accidently becomes the house. **

**Another would be: Monster babies are attacking and there unstoppable but Zim uses Gir as a last minute weapon and defeats them.**

**You see? Plot device to make a story that wouldn't have a good ending otherwise a good ending or to make an actual story. What character is more awesome that can be both cause and effect for every single problem AT THE SAME TIME? Anyways I think I'm saying too much already and I need to watch that, so here you are.**

It had been several years since the day Zim had arrived on Earth. Many things had changed since then and many of them no one in the right mind would have guessed even if they constantly dreamed and wished for the day to come. Dib and Zim had made a truce. It was an uneasy one, they both didn't completely trust each other but neither one of them wished to continue what they had been doing for so long. Zim had been thinking about what Tak had said to him every day since she was first defeated. _"You may think you have an important job but it's a lie! It's all just a big lie!"_ Zim never wanted to believe it and his ego was too big to admit it but on a certain level he had lingering thoughts that it might be right. It wasn't until a week ago that he had discovered the truth. Until then, even if it was fake, he felt like he had a purpose. Now he was just confused on what he would do.

Dib was getting tiered of chasing Zim all the time. Everyone made fun of him for it and he never got any real thanks or acknowledgment for any of his accomplishments, so when Zim said that he quit Dib wasn't sure if he should be happy or cautious. Zim has had moments of cunning and it could be another trick but so far his caution has been misplaced, or so it seems. He still didn't fully trust the little green freak. He couldn't imagine what Zim could possibly do if he gave up on destroying things. If he didn't actually have a talent for being an Invader he at least had the know-how and talent for destruction. A Zim with nothing to destroy, a sad life… and an admittedly boring, Dib couldn't quite believe it himself but he missed Zim's mindless destruction. He still hasn't given up on the paranormal, that much hasn't changed, but both of them felt so bored sometimes that they felt like a change in scenery was needed. That brings us to Dib's house.

It was the weekend and Dib was doing some paranormal experiments in his dad's lab. The dimensional scope, the very same scope that Dib used one Halloween to bring himself into the Inner Spooky realm, he was being more careful this time and not turning the setting too high, he didn't want to relive through all that again. He was looking for a new dimension, he had a theory that some of the magical creatures that used to live on earth, like Dragons and things like that, didn't just disappear… not really at least. He thought that they might have gone not only to a different world but a different universe all together. It was an interesting thought and he could feel himself getting closer to finding the answer. He was grinning with anticipation as he sifted through the views of different versions of his world trying to find the right one to prove his theory.

Meanwhile Zim was "Walking" Gir but was really sort of dragging him. Gir's doggy disguise got dirtier and filthier over the "walk" Gir was just blankly looking around as he was dragged around when he spotted two familiar faces. "Kitty!" Gir squealed. Zim jumped at the sudden sounds and curiously looked in the direction Gir was smiling at.

He saw a Black cat with glaring pure red eyes and a bark blue haired girl looking back at them with the same amount of surprise. "Tak-beast!" Zim yelled "trying to steal my 'job' again are you?!" the comment was more ironic than literal. He knew the truth but Tak shouldn't get the joy out of it.

Tak gave a cocky grin not moving from her spot on the other side of the street "Ha! As if, I've got a better idea this time. There is a dimensional rift somewhere inside the Dib's house Mimi picked up on. I'll go there and enter a universe where I _did_ become an Invader. See ya' Zim-dumb!" Tak waved as she ran down the street towards Dib's house.

Zim just stood there taking this all in. A dimensional rift, you can enter any dimension or universe you want and that means… The realization hit him like three tons of bricks "My job is at stake!" he screamed. If Tak got her hands on… whatever it was she would leave _with_ the rift and Zim would never be an Invader while Tak got glory! Zim ran down the street completely forgetting about Gir but Gir happily chased after them not really understanding what's going on.

Din thought he heard some commotion going on but that was impossible. He was still in the lab and the wall was made out of two foot thick lead. No sound could penetrate the walls.

Outside Dib's house however there two were fighting each other in the Membranes front yard. Gir was happily watching them fight while Mimi stayed on the sidelines as well as she was not given an order to take action. She sat calmly and quietly while observing the Irkens fight. Gaz was watching the fight from the front room window and eating some popcorn like it was a movie. Nothing good was on TV and she beat all her games so this was some fine entertainment.

Tak tripped Zim as he tried to break for the door and she ran past him but was tripped by Zim when he grabbed her leg. A kick to the face fixed the problem and Zim let go "Gah, my eye!" Mimi chased after her mistress and Zim ran after them with Gir skipping after them.

Dib was pulled away from what he was doing by the sound of screaming and the sound of things falling down the stairs. He saw the two disguised aliens fighting each other even when they both just fell down the stairs. A black streak raced by Dib and the dimensional scope was gone "What the-" he said when he got a good look at everyone in the room "Zim, TAK!?" Tak quickly pulled herself up as Mimi handed the machine to her. Tak examined the thing curiously trying to figure it out.

"Hah! That thing is useless to you; you don't even know how to use it!" Zim gloated.

"I've used more advanced equipment before… I'll figure it out." She looked through it and grimaced "Ugh, too sunny and happy looking to be _my_ world." She commented and searched the odd item for a way to change it. A hand came down and swiped it from her "Hey!" she glared at Tak.

"No way are you going to mess with this, Tak!" that's when Zim pulled it from Dib's hands.

"That's because Zim shall have it and rule the Zim universe of ZIM!"

"The Tak universe will be better! I've sweat blood trying to be an Invader and now I can be one instantly!" Tak grabbed it back. Then all three of them started to fight over the thing while shouting various threats and insults.

"You selfish creeps!"

"Psychotic aliens!"

"Dirty monkeys!"

Gaz had moved down to the lab and was watching it all unfold "I don't even know what's happening anymore." She admitted to no one in particular.

Gir turned to her excitedly "Shoes for the taking!" and jumped into the fight joyfully. Only Mimi and Gaz stood outside the mess watching the admittedly pathetic fight. Zim stood on top of mess, bootless by the way, with Tak and Dib pinned under his feet and the scope held high over his head.

"Ha!" Zim exclaimed happily "Gir! Quickly, take this and make sure they won't ever get it!" he yelled to the SIR that had all of their footwear.

Gir dropped the shoes and grabbed the scope Zim tossed to him "Okay!" Gir smiled happily and threw it to the ground and stomped on it several times.

"Gir! Are you insane?!" Zim screamed and Gir immediately stopped.

"I did not see that coming." Gaz said simply and took another hand full of popcorn.

"But you says no one gets it. So I gonna smash it." Gir said confused. Before anything else could happen bright blue sparks came shooting out of the broken machine.

(~!#)

Elsewhere Professor Membrane was driving back home singing to a song that was playing on the Radio "It's the end of the world as we know it! It is the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine!" the song was very catchy after all "I wonder what the children are doing, I bet their having fun with each other." He wondered openly.

(~! #)

Zim let Dib and Tak up and they got a sinking feeling something was going to happen but all anyone could do was just stare at it. "Do you ever get the feeling something real bad is about to-" **BOOM!** The thing exploded and bright light filled the room and seemed to bleach out all the color in the room.

"What's happing?" Zim yelled/asked

Mimi's sensors were going wild as well as GIR's but Gir took to freaking out and screaming like a baby in fear. Tak looked around as everything seemed to slowly get warped and torn to pieces "Reality is falling apart!" she screamed.

Gaz had stopped eating popcorn and was just mesmerized by the display of lights that warped the room around them. "What's going to happen to us?" Dib asked hoping to hear some good news but he didn't get the answer he wanted.

"I don't know," Tak answered. She never heard of something like this happening before and if it had they obviously never saw them again so there was no answer "But I'm going to hold on tight and never let go!" Tak said and doing the most out of character thing possible and hugged Dib like her life depended on it. Fear makes people do strange things.

"Good bye world!" Zim screamed in a final good bye to life.

(~!#)

The professor parked right in front of his house when suddenly his house was engulfed in a dome of white light. The explosion never grew bigger beyond the house it just seemed to stop. Membrane stepped out of the car in shock and collapsed on his knees. He looked upon it with horror "This is horrible." He muttered "My house!" He screamed with his hands raised to the sky "What has science done?! Why have thou forsaken MEEEEE!" and then as quickly as the explosion came it disappeared. Taking the house also of course and leaving a giant crater.

(~!#)

Rainbow Dash was racing through the sky of Ponyville practicing a new trick. "Yay Rainbow Dash, woohoo." Fluttershy cheered quietly from the ground. A sound of a huge explosion was heard and shook the town and a flash went across the sky.

"What they hay was that?" Rainbow Dash wondered stopping her trick. She looked around and saw something far off in the distance outside of Ponyville. "Hey Fluttershy-" she called down but saw Fluttershy cowering under a table. Rainbow Dash let out a deep sigh and lowered herself to the ground.

"What's with all the commotion?" Apple Jack asked running up to them.

"Something happened just outside of town." Rainbow Dash answered pointing in the direction it came from.

"Let's round everyone up and check it out." AJ suggested.

(~#)

Dib moaned in pain as his eyes weakly opened. At least he was alive, that was always a plus. He weakly looked around from his spot. This didn't look like his neighborhood, in fact it didn't look like he was anywhere near a city. There was rolling green hills and a peaceful look that was actually rare in this form. It looked absolutely untouched by man. Just where was he and more importantly how did he get here? He got the feeling of déjà vu, like he had seen this recently.

"Ugh," a voice called out that sounded a lot like Tak's he searched for the sound but saw an odd looking dark purple colored pony but it's back was turned to him "This looks just like that disgustingly peaceful world I saw in the humans scope." Was the voice coming from… the pony turned to look back at Dib and it spoke to him with Tak's voice "I see you're up then." She saw the confusion on his face "Please explain something to me." She said walking over to him "Just HOW did this happen to me?!" she seethed now a mere few feet away.

"Tak?" Dib said stupidly

"Yes, and you changed too as well as Mimi, Zim, his stupid robot AND your sister!" Dib realized just how terrifyingly right she was he was one too except that he was blue and his mane vaguely resembled his former scythe-like hair just like Tak's mane loosely resembled her hair in her human disguise. But Tak was even more different than Dib in that she had _wings_ and a unicorn horn. They also had strange designs on their flanks. Tak's was the symbol of her Irken invader mark.

"Wait, everyone else changed like this too? Even the robots?"

"Yes… although there is something wrong with Mimi I can't quite place." She answered "She's a creature that looks like me although she's seems to be a young one and lacks a mark on the flank, but that's not what bothers me about her." She didn't have an exact answer to what bothered her it just seemed… off, even more so than the current situation was already.

Just then the rest of them came into view coming up from the bottom of the hill Tak was looking out from earlier.

One young pony that he assumed to be Gir hopped happily up. He was a pure white pony with blue eyes and a blue smiley face mark on his flank that looked like it was laughing. Mimi was the opposite of Gir in that she was pure black with red eyes but she appeared as young as Gir, she had a horn and wings just like Tak. Mimi looked around looking a little confused. Gir and Mimi didn't seem like robots at all anymore, they actually looked like they were made of flesh and blood like any normal living thing. Gir was a Pegasus and Zim seemed to be one too as Dib noted Zim walking up he, of course, had his green color and a wild spiky black mane. He had the mark of fire on his flank. It seemed actually fitting considering his destructive streak.

It was when Gaz came up that it seemed strange. To see her look less threating than normal was as rare as seeing a comet or an eclipse. She was a more muted purple and didn't look too pleased, she had a mane following the theme of resembling her normal hair. She was smaller than Tak, Dib or Zim looking younger than them but not as young as Mimi or Gir. Despite that she was almost as old as the others she also had a blank flank. Dib had a mark as well that looked like the Swollen Eye ball mark.

The appearances of everyone honestly made him want to laugh but he had a good feeling that they wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he did. From the looks of everyone, save the happy Gir and the nervous looking Mimi, clearly blamed Dib for this problem. Dib uneasily got up and walked over to them "So we all changed into this huh?" Dib asked.

"About time you caught on." Gaz said sarcastically. "But we also have another problem." Gaz said pointing down the hill at their house that managed to get transported with them. How he managed to end up outside of it was a mystery for another time. Their house looked a little different too the electrical fence they used to have had become a normal fence and there garage was replaced by a small barn, the actual house looked a little more… well innocent. Dib had a sneaking suspicion he knew where they were if there were Pegasi and… whatever Mimi and Tak were, Unicorn Pegasus. He and Gaz were normal Earth Ponies. But what he saw next supported his theory even more by the appearances of several other Ponies. A pink one, and a brownish looking one with a hat also two Pegasi namely a blue one with a rainbow mane also two Unicorns, UNICORNS!

"Let's ask the purple one were we are" Dib said happily

"Why that one?" Tak asked

"Well… because she's purple and… has a… horn and," Dib tried to think of an excuse

Gaz looked at him in a way that let people know she didn't buy a thing he was trying to sell "You just want to talk to a unicorn, don't you?"

A moment of silence "OK I admit it, but come on! It's a unicorn! Magical!" Dib ran down to the other ponies with Zim and the others following him. "Hey! Hi!" Dib said excitedly.

"Hi," Twilight Sparkle greeted "I've never seen Ponies like you around here before."

Dib giggled in excitement "Did your magic sense tell you that?" the weird question earned odd looks from everyone.

"No, it's just common sense. You're a new face around here." Twilight answered

Dib looked at the ground feeling like an idiot. "Just what is going on over here?" Rainbow Dash asked "There was a flash and explosion and suddenly a house that I don't ever remember being here shows up." Tak did something on instinct that she always did even as an Irken when she found someone asking too many questions. Her eyes sparkled with power in an attempt to read their minds and maybe control them but it didn't have this effect this time for some reason. She did something she never thought she could do a rock was flung at Rainbow. "Whoa!" she exclaimed just getting out of the way.

"Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Tak apologized. She really didn't mean to throw anything but she wasn't necessarily sorry. It's not a good idea to start making enemies in a place you know nothing about. The accidental attack seemed to go more out of control the more surprised she got throwing little pebbles everywhere with no real target "Oh no, stop, stop, stop!" she exclaimed in surprise finally getting it to stop. She gave a nervous smile at Rainbow Dash who was now covered in bits of dirt "Sorry. I lost some control there for a little bit. I just don't know what happened."

"Yeah… it's a mystery." Rainbow countered sarcastically spitting out some dirt. Twilight went under the assumption that the explosion incident was caused by Tak seeing the earlier display of her losing control for a little bit. They went through introductions with each other. Dib told them that Tak brought them and their house here by Tak's magic although she wasn't very good at it and got lost. Tak didn't really like the excuse because he was basically pinning blame on her for their current problem but she kept as tight lipped as possible. They found out they had been transported outside of ponyville and near the Everfree forest. A Pegacorn, as it was apparently called, was what Tak and Mimi were and there wasn't very many of them. The most well-known one was the princess of Equestria. It was all so much to take in for the IZ group, a world of magical ponies, Unicorns, Pegasi, and all this other magical stuff. The only one in their group that had remotely any knowledge of these kinds of things was Dib and no one really wanted to except help from that guy. Unfortunately they would have too if they wanted to survive here until they could go home. The Mane 6 expressed their good-byes to the IZ group but each of the groups had a strong feeling they would meet again.

**Their you have it folks! The end of this chapter. I think the beginning chapter is kinda shaky but beginnings of stories are always awkward until you build up all the elements of the story. Characters, plotline, etc. Anyways to explain myself a bit with what I did here. First off why I made them the way I did, there was a method to my madness. Dib and Gaz: EARTH ponies. Nuff said :) **

**Gir and Mimi: I made them young because, in my eyes, and if you really think about it, they actually **_**are**_** younger than the others. In my opinion the moment robots are activated is the moment a robot is "born". Anyways I gave them wings because SIR's can fly and I want to crossover as many traits as possible from their normal selves as possible. I gave Mimi a unicorn horn because, first off I'll be completely honest, I love the Pegacorn and I've only ever seen only about one or two background characters like that and also Celestia and Luna are also that type. Also Mimi used weapons and a SIR's weapons are very veriable so I thought Magic powers would translate nicely. Gir however has them but never really used them so I just left them out.**

**Zim I made a Pegasus simply to have something replace his PAK.**

**Tak a made a Pegacorn like Mimi because, like Zim, I wanted to replace her PAK and also with all the various abilities she has at her disposal especially her mind-bend ability so I thought the magic thing would work there too.**

**Now for the cutie marks portion. Tak was actually good at being an Invader, She's smart and a good actor what more is there to an Invader if they can't act.**

**For Zim I didn't want to go the generic route and give him an Invader mark because, honestly, when he really tries to be an Invader- he sucks. He's good at blowing things up and starting fires. The cutie mark… of DOOM!**

**I imagined Gir being their own Pinkie Pie so I gave him a really happy looking cutie mark to match him and his happy disposition like Pinkie.**

**Dib is a good investigator so I gave him the swollen eyeball symbol from the IZ universe as a Cutie mark. I didn't give Mimi a cutie mark because she had no real will of her own so even if she had a talent she wouldn't notice. To be honest I wouldn't know what her cutie mark would be even if she had one.**

**Gaz never really did anything but play video games and eat pizza in the show so I don't think Gaz would have discovered any special talent considering she never got out much. Tell me what you think R&R**


End file.
